


Wanted

by only1tonid



Series: Left Wanting [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam forces Jason to sing a song for karaoke night, but what happens when he doesn't sing it to her? Written for/inspired by the 'Karaoke Night at Jake's' game on Jarly Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Sam and Jason are sitting in Jake's canoodling and Carly is drowning her sorrows while pretending to be ok with Shawn... Sam begs Jason to do a number, and unable to hold out against her incessant whining, agrees to sing the song she's picked. As Jason goes up to sing, she tosses an already distraught Carly a nasty smirk.

Jason clears his throat and begins singing with his eyes closed so he can ignore the crowd that his fiancé has forced him up in front of.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you 

He opens his eyes as the words begin to register and looks at the only woman who they accurately describe. He realizes he is looking at Carly and before she can look up, he closes his eyes again.

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too 

Only closing his eyes isn't helping because with every word he sings, images of their life together fill his head.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted 

He flashes to her weddings to AJ, Sonny, Alcazar, and Jax, and opens his eyes unconsciously to find her looking right at him

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty(Yeah)_  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight 

_When I wrap you up_  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted 

Their eyes lock and he continues singing the words to a song he never realized he knew... Words that had been in his heart all along.

_As good as you make me feel_  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted 

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby, I wanna make you feel... wanted' 

_Cause you'll always be wanted_

As the last words leave his mouth, he realizes they've both moved to stand in the middle of Jake's. Unable to release himself from his trance, he kisses her with all of the love and passion in his soul. Just as they are coming up for air, a voice bursts their little world.

"Jason?" Sam whimpers staring at them holding her lug nut for dear life.

The last two lines run through his head again: _Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel... wanted... Cause you'll always be wanted_

**The End**


End file.
